


The Thought Of Losing You

by Carey_Miller



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Angst, Bomb, Drug Dealing (mentioned), Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, Heatwave, I swear nothing bad happens okay, Kissing, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Sex Jokes, Some not really graphic depictions of violence, Undercover Missions, Violence, a bit of miscommunication, close calls and they almost die, clubs also blowing up, idk what their ship name is lmao, im sorry for everyone who wanted a nice fic, implied nsfw, it doesn’t happen but it’s implied shh, it started out soft and comedic but turned serious halfway?, just read the tags and be careful pls, newlywed! tangfei, newlywed! zhao zi and jack, the heatwave is sorta there but i fucked up and so it’s there but not really idk, these tags are a mess and so am i, warehouses blowing up, window jumping (it’s not as fun as you think)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carey_Miller/pseuds/Carey_Miller
Summary: Out of jail and newly married, Tang Yi finally thinks he can have a break from all of the gang leadering. But when his (utterly gorgeous) husband, Shao Fei, Unit 3 Captain, and the rest of the group finally come back to Taiwan from an overseas case in South Korea (which also has connections with He Hang, that bastard), he realizes that there is more to the case, and that it’s simply not the time to relax and chill (literally).





	The Thought Of Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> it was supposed to be soft and gay but Tang Yi ended up being horny on main, which is funny cause i’m probably ace and can’t relate. i only flirt when im texting my platonic wife (shoutout to Jen who probably won’t ever read this cause she’s not into bl dramas lol) so i guess that part of me spilled out on the fic lmao. 
> 
> they don’t bang tho so like sorry whoops (but i can write a fic for ya sinners, comment ‘let them be gay dammit’ and if i get a solid 5 of them ill do it)
> 
> The Thought Of Losing You, aka Tang Yi thinks about Shao Fei’s ass for half of the fic, and worrying about their future for the other half
> 
> (Apart of the August theme ‘Heatwave’ on tumblr !!)

“Thank you for travelling with Korean Air, and please have a nice day.”

The Korean words rings in Tang Yi’s ears, and he’s not quite sure if he likes this. The night sky wraps around the whole airports, and the bright lights get into Tang Yi’s eyes. The seats are too close together and it smells like gross, stuffy air inside the plane. People are moving up from their seats and reaching for their luggage, bumping into one another and all shuffling around, waiting for the doors to open up. Tang Yi feels like there are too many people everywhere, and he rather of bought his own private jet to fly across the world, instead of taking public air transat.

Still in his seat, Tang Yi looks over to his husband, who somehow is sleeping peacefully, head resting on a pillow and wrapped up in a thin red blanket. His heart melts a bit, taking in on how beautiful the male beside him is. Long hair and ears that stick outward, pokeable cheeks and totally kissable lips, he can’t help but to love all of Shao Fei.

His breath stops when Shao Fei’s eyes flutter open, searching around the aircraft before laying eyes on Tang Yi. The slightly smaller male breaks into a wide and almost goofy smile, moving his head to rest it on Tang Yi’s shoulders. “Did I sleep for long?” He asks, voice light and airy.

Remembering how to breathe again, Tang Yi nods and leans his head against Shao Fei’s. “Out like a light,” He responds, the tension in his shoulders disappearing.

“I bet, I haven’t had any sleep lately because of the case.” Shao Fei chuckles, “And since we’ve been married, we haven’t went on a honeymoon yet! You know, I was thinking, maybe this could be our honeymoon, besides me running around and trying to solve this case.”

“Well, maybe you could’ve left this case for someone else and we would’ve been in Hong Kong right now, eating pineapple buns and drinking coke.” Tang Yi says, and he sees Shao Fei pout.

“Or, we all could be at home, with our loved ones.” A voice interrupts them, and Tang Yi looks over to see his former right-hand man standing in the aisle, with his husband and Shao Fei’s colleague, Zhao Zi, behind him. Zhao Zi gives both Tang Yi and Shao Fei a sheepish smile, before wrapping his arms around Jack. “If Zhao Zi wasn’t also investigating the case, the two of us would be wrapped up in blankets and watching The Untamed.”

“Admit it, you’d follow Zhao Zi to the ends of the Earth.” Tang Yi says, and Jack gives him a look.

Finally, the doors open and everyone hurries to get off the plane. Getting up from his seat, Tang Yi pulls out Shao Fei’s carry on bag and begin walking down the aisle, with Jack and Zhao Zi behind them. They past the flight attendant who greets them at the front, thanking her in their native language and walking through the channel that connects the airplane and the main terminal.

Entering the airport, the air is a bit stuffy and definitely different than what South Korea was. It felt so familiar again, the Hanzi script on the signs instead of Hangul. They quickly make their way to the baggage area, with escalators slowly moving their luggage around. Pulling off his suitcase, Tang Yi waits for Shao Fei, Zhao Zi and Jack to get theirs. “So, where do we go now? Why can’t we just go back home instead of some hotel.” It irritates him that he has to rely on the police station, and anything could happen while they’re staying here. If he could plan it all out himself, he would.

“Well, I was told that we have two reservations at a downtown hotel?” Shao Fei checks his phone and says the name of the hotel outloud. “We’ve never been there before, but I’m sure it won’t be so bad!”

Narrowing his eyes, Tang Yi doesn’t feel too sure about Shao Fei’s plan. “You’re awfully optimistic about that.“

Shao Fei pulls on Tang Yi’s arm, “Come on, brighten up a bit! Think of this as our honeymoon instead of being so negative.” Shao Fei pouts again, and Tang Yi literally cannot say no to that face.

“...fine.”

Cheering in response, Shao Fei pulls Zhao Zi away from Jack and begins revising what their superintendents told them prior to their departure back to Taiwan. Jack, a bit salty about Zhao Zi leaving him for a few minutes, wanders over to Tang Yi, who is still a bit lovestruck.

“Let me guess, there is another reason why you came?” Jack asks, and Tang Yi silently looks at him. “You wouldn’t of just followed Shao Fei to and from Korea, would you?”

“Going across the world for a case is out of the ordinary, and you never know what is out there,” Tang Yi responds, but he doesn’t mention anything about that bastard He Hang. Jack doesn’t work for him anymore, and he figures that there is no need for him to say what he’s planning. “I had to finish some business there, Shao Fei and Zhao Zi were working on a part of the case there as well, and you ended up to tag along.”

Tang Yi is convinced that the case that Shao Fei and Zhao Zi are still investigating is linked to one of He Hang’s trail of incidents from years ago. Even if He Hang was apart of the Hsin-Tien Group prior to Tang Guodong’s death and Chen Wenhao, he never told anyone what his background was. But when he was finally arrested once Tang Yi and Shao Fei learned about Tang Guodong and Lizhen’s death, more and more puzzle pieces fell to their proper spots.

Doing business across the world was normal. But causing havoc and selling drugs in South Korea behind Tang Guodong’s back while in the Hsin-Tien Group just caused way more problems that couldn’t be swept under the rug. It was a good thing that he solved it before anything could really get worse, but after coming back, there was one more person he has to finish off.

At least Shao Fei won’t be pulled into this mess. Tang Yi is going to make sure that his husband stays safe and ignorant about what he’s going to do. Sometimes, it was better not to know, rather than knowing. Ignorance _is_ bliss.

“Okay! We’re going to take a cab all the way downtown! We can take a break before Zhao Zi and I start tomorrow!” Shao Fei leads the way, with Tang Yi by his side and Zhao Zi and Jack not that far behind.

Stepping out of the airport, the air feels a bit humid yet clean, like a sauna that is cooling down. There wasn’t too much pollution, which was different than when they stayed in Seoul for two weeks.

Shao Fei manages to flag down a taxi, and asks the taxi driver politely to drive them to a downtown hotel in Taipei. The driver nods his head and sets the destination into the GPS before starting to drive, and Tang Yi uses his card to pay before Shao Fei can even take out his wallet (much to Shao Fei’s disappointment).

Sitting in the back, Tang Yi is unfortunately squished beside the window and Jack. Shao Fei has taken shotgun and to his sheer annoyance, the taxi driver seems to be flirting with Shao Fei. The driver seems to be in their early twenties and nowhere near good enough for Shao Fei. But Tang Yi does find himself all smug when he remembers that he’s married to Shao Fei, and that the driver doesn’t have a single chance.

Shao Fei does seem to be oblivious to the taxi driver’s poor attempts at flirting. He does smile and participates in small talk, talking to the driver like he’s some old friend of his. Jack and Zhao Zi talk among themselves and laugh occasionally at each other’s jokes, but Tang Yi is not having any sort of fun. Arms folded, he’s sure that Hong Ye will say that he’s like a child sitting in the time out corner.

Finally, _finally_, they all arrive at the hotel. The driver stumbles on his words and by the looks of it, is trying to get Shao Fei’s number. Hopping out of the car, Tang Yi walks behind Shao Fei and places a hand on his waist, pulling him to his side and flashing his golden ring on his finger to the driver, who turns pale and silent.

Taking out their suitcases, they say their goodbyes to the taxi driver. Tang Yi, still a bit petty, kisses Shao Fei’s cheek as they walk into the hotel, and just knows that the driver has lost the greatest piece of ass he could ever come across. Not that the driver had a chance, Shao Fei and Shao Fei’s ass will always belong to Tang Yi.

Making their way to the front desk, Shao Fei speaks to the receptionist about their week long reservation. After a bit of paperwork and assuring the receptionist that they’re with the police, they are given two rooms keys. “What rooms do we get?” Zhao Zi asks, peeking over Shao Fei’s shoulder.

“Rooms 904 and 905. I think it’s on the top floor...?” Shao Fei responds, giving one of the flat room keys to Zhao Zi.

“God, I don’t want to hear my ex-boss having sex in the middle of the night.” Jack comments, snatching the keys from Zhao Zi, twirling it on his index finger and Tang Yi rolls his eyes.

“Likewise,” Tang Yi says, his hands snaking around Shao Fei’s waist once they reach the elevator. He feigns innocence as he squeezes his husband’s (firm as hell) ass, and tries not to smirk when Shao Fei shoots him an embarrassed look.

Cheeks and ears red, Shao Fei swats at Tang Yi’s lingering hand and whispers, “We’re in public!” while trying to play it cool when Zhao Zi gives him a confused look.

“There’s only the four of us in here, but I know you can’t wait until we get to our room,” Tang Yi murmurs into Shao Fei’s ear, and the slightly shorter male nearly stumbles backwards into the wall.

“Get a room,” Jack says, clearly having enough with his ex-boss and husband’s colleague’s flirting. By the looks of it, Jack just wants to spend time with Zhao Zi, and he might just kill someone if he has to wait any longer.

“We‘re going there right now,” Tang Yi smirks, and Jack groans at that response. Hong Ye’s title of Having Had Enough might just be taken by Jack.

The elevator dings, the doors opening and the group stroll out and search for their rooms. It takes a solid minute before they locate their rooms, and to Jack’s utmost relief, the rooms are across from each other.

“Time to snooze!” Zhao Zi exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air as Jack opens their hotel room door. “Oh, I do want to eat first. Jack, do you think there are any good snacks around here?”

Tang Yi and Shao Fei shuffle into their rooms, and Tang Yi catches Jack saying “I’m literally right here,” before closing the door.

The rooms are large and spacious; a closet with an ironing board inside it is to their right, and an entrance to the clean tiled bathroom to their left.

The bathroom has a large white tub with even whiter curtains, little bottles of shampoo and conditioner placed neatly at the edge of the tub. A big sink on their right is centred on the smooth grey granite countertop, with a silver faucet that has no soap scum marks on it. A few individually packaged bars of soap sit right beside clean plastic covered glasses and a mirror that extends from the edge of the bathroom. Soft and fluffy towels of all sizes rest on metal racks above the close-lid toilet, with a large stack of toilet paper on the side. This bathroom was twice the size as the one in Tang Yi and Shao Fei’s home.

In the small living room area a few feet from the bathroom, hid a beautiful view of the night sky and busy Downtown Taipei with dark blue curtains, with an open wall connecting the two rooms. On the right, two loveseat chairs were set up on either side of a glass coffee table, which faced a large screen TV. On the left side of the room, there was a long wooden desk with a pair of swivel chairs and a coffee machine on top of it, the microwave not to far from it. A mini fridge stood at the corner near the desk, with a little tray of sugar and cream accompanied with more glass cups and stirring sticks. Picture frames of painted flowers and landscapes hung on the wall, giving the living room area a relaxing atmosphere.

Another open wall that was adjacent to the living room was the bedroom, which was also connected to the very front of the hotel room. The (one) king sized bed that was pushed up to the very edge of the room had crisp and clean white duvet covers and sheets, fluffy pillows and a smooth dark oak bed frame. Two cedar nightstands on either side of the bed had lamps that were imbedded in the walls. Across from the bed were another smaller flat screen TV and below it were a long oak wardrobe with a box of tissues on it. The whole room felt like it was brand new, and like it cost a good amount of money. Are they really staying here for a week?

“I’m surprised that the police station got such a good hotel and room for you and Zhao Zi. It’s like they’re paying you to have a vacation. This place is... too good.” Tang Yi says, suddenly feeling skeptical. A case that involves going overseas to a totally different country and then coming back, an expensive hotel and a hefty sum of money to spend for the whole week, how can he not be suspicious?

Shao Fei just smiles and shrugs it off, placing their suitcases on top of the wardrobe in the bedroom. They take out their night clothes and take turns showering before getting ready to retire for the day.

Tang Yi let’s Shao Fei go first, and he sits at the edge of the bed, scrolling through his phone in case of any emails or messages he needs to read right away. Most were from Hong Ye, asking him how the flight was or if they made it safely. He texts her back and tells her not to worry, and gets a response immediately.

_I care about you, dummy_. She says, and Tang Yi sends her a quick _I know_.

Shao Fei enters the room, in (Tang Yi’s) white pyjamas, hair still a bit wet from the shower and a towel resting on his shoulder. The pyjamas are a bit big on him, the collar exposing his milky white neck and (to be bitten) collarbone, the hems of the shirt reaching Shao Fei’s fingertips and covers his hips. The pants reach the ground, touching the slippers that Shao Fei donned, and in short, Tang Yi literally cannot stop looking at his husband.

Breathtaking. Absolutely breathtaking.

“Um, Tang Yi, I think my pyjamas got bigger? Oh, wait, is this yours? Oh my gosh, I’m sorry, let me go and change real quick—” Shao Fei stumbles on his words a bit as he’s about to turn around, but Tang Yi is able to catch his wrist and pulled him close.

Leaning down a bit, Tang Yi presses a gentle kiss onto Shao Fei’s cheek. “You look great in my clothes, but I think they’ll look better on the floor.”

Shao Fei’s face instantly turns red and he silently screams, before pushing Tang Yi to the other room, with Tang Yi laughing as Shao Fei shuts the bathroom door. Just like before.

Tang Yi doesn’t want to admit it, but he stands in the shower for a good five minutes thinking of how utterly gay he is for Shao Fei. Cute yet hot, someone who doesn’t look like he can kill but definitely can, did he say anything about Shao Fei’s ass? Wow. He can’t believe that Shao Fei’s ass is his and his alone.

He gets out of the shower before his thoughts can get any dirtier, putting on a fluffy white robe that the hotel has lended and heading to the bedroom. Tang Yi finds Shao Fei (still) in Tang Yi’s pyjamas and in bed, reading a folder of slightly crinkled papers of the case he’s on for the week. Shao Fei sets them down and smiles at Tang Yi, which causes the former gang boss to quietly gasp cause god, how beautiful can his man get?

“I still don’t know how to flirt like an expert like you, teach me?” Shao Fei asks as Tang Yi climbs into bed and kisses him softly, the scent of the cop’s own strawberry shampoo mixes with the smell of gum and Tang Yi moves closer so he can cup his cheeks and kiss back. Shao Fei slides his arms around Tang Yi’s neck and they fall onto the bed and smile at each other, before connecting their lips to kiss once more.

“We have all night,” Tang Yi whispers into Shao Fei’s neck, “just follow my lead.”

— — —

“We’re late!” Zhao Zi exclaims loudly as he anxiously raps his knuckles against the hotel door, and Shao Fei instantly bolts up from the messy bed. Tang Yi opens his eyes and looks around briefly, before smothering his face back into the pillow. He hears Shao Fei run around the bedroom and picking up his scattered articles of clothing, running into the bathroom to brush his teeth and then stumbling back into the bedroom to collect the file papers and kiss Tang Yi’s cheek.

“I’ll be back soon, try not to be lonely for the time being.” Shao Fei says as he pockets his wallet and phone.

“Babe, we’ve been apart for two years when I was in jail, I can wait a day.” Tang Yi calls back, and he smiles once he hears Shao Fei laugh.

“And I’ve been chasing after you for four years before that! At least I could look at your handsome face on my wall when I was home alone.” This causes Tang Yi to chuckle loudly and roll onto his back, and he blows a kiss to Shao Fei as the cop exits the bedroom. A few seconds later, the sound of the hotel door closing could be heard and Tang Yi lets out a soft sigh.

Tang Yi lays in bed for a few minutes before sitting upright and scrolling through his phone for any messages from Jack or Hong Ye. No updates about his case from Jack or any jokingly sarcastic texts from his sister. Work seems to be running smoothly at home, and if it weren’t for this suspicious case in South Korea, Tang Yi would definitely be living the life. (Yes, he’s still annoyed that Shao Fei is here in Downtown Taipei for a case and not here because they’re on their delayed honeymoon.)

Stretching his arms, Tang Yi hauls himself out of bed and brushes his teeth before ordering room service. When he hears a knock on the door, he expects Shao Fei to come back in, saying he forgot something (in which he’d teasingly scold him before properly kissing him). But to his (hidden) disappointment, Jack stands at the door, all dressed and ready to go.

“I thought we’re here to kill some dudes,” Jack says, leaning against the door frame. “I didn’t know we’re having a boys only breakfast party.”

Tang Yi rolls his eyes, and invites him in. “Ever since you fell for Zhao Zi, you’ve been a big pain in the ass.”

“Only Zhao Zi’s ass in in pain,” Jack corrects. “But I worry for the cop of yours.”

Jack finds a seat in the living room area, practically sprawling in the chair and flicking through the channels, and Tang Yi resumes eating. “But seriously, what are you planning? Chen Wenhao is out of the question, He Hang is still rotting in prison, you’ve had this look on your face that just screams someone is going to die.”

Tang Yi just shrugs, finishing his meal, and placing it outside of the hotel door. “I’ve legally agreed not to kill anyone in my wedding vows, but that doesn’t mean you can’t do the dirty work for me.”

“God, I knew this would happen.” Jack mutters, rubbing the temples of his head. “Let’s just get this over with, I don’t want my precious Zhao Zi to be hungry when we get back.”

— — —

After renting a car, Tang Yi and Jack drive to where the latest cases of drug trafficking has taken place. With the help of Hong Ye, Tang Yi was able to easily find out who He Hang was working with a few years ago. Parking near the abandoned warehouse, Jack hands him the tablet filled with all of the people involved with the recent trafficking.

“Zhang Liu, Da Chou and Yijun Jiang. They used to do business with He Hang and help traffic all sort of ugly drugs seamlessly. Zhang Liu seems to be the leader out of the three, and I suppose he’s gone out of his way to try to bail He Hang out of jail.” Jack says, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. “I also heard that he’s gay.”

Tang Yi skims most of it, but he does look up and give Jack a narrowed eye look. “And?”

“And, the police department knows just how to bait him out of his hiding spot.”

Anger quickly surges through Tang Yi’s veins and he nearly smashed the tablet against the car window. “What kind of cliched bullshit is this?” Unbuckling his seatbelt, he hands back the tablet and opens the door, getting out and ready to burn the whole warehouse down.

Jack catches up with him, playing with his pocket knife out of habit. “You’re not allowed to kill anyone, ex-Boss.” Jack reminds him, and the two of them find the back entrance of the warehouse. The doors were open wide and there was next to nothing inside, only old machines and dust. The window panels on the sides of the warehouse were mostly in good shape, with only a few smashed or broken. They enter quietly, scanning the area and trying to find any clues that could lead them straight to Zhang Liu.

How could Shao Fei not tell me that he’s the one baiting himself to catch Zhang Liu? Tang Yi thinks, wanting to kick the door off its hinges but physically stopping himself from doing so. “If you told me earlier, then I wouldn’t of let Shao Fei do the case. We would be at home right now.” He wants to smash something, get out all of this anger that easily could have been avoided. Spotting a small plastic, dirty USB on the ground, Tang Yi has a brief thought of smashing it to pieces. Instead, he just keeps his hands in his pockets and clenched tightly around the skeleton doll keychain Shao Fei gave to him way back when.

“I only was able to get it out of Zhao Zi this morning. That’s why our husbands left so early.” Jack raises up his hands in defence, “Believe me, if I knew what was happening, Zhao Zi and I would be safe and sound at home.”

After a quick sweep of the whole warehouse, Jack unhelpfully concludes that there is no lead to Zhang Liu. More pissed off than he should be, Tang Yi retreats back to the car and feels his emotions playing with him. He should be focusing on work, not being all grumpy and moody. “_Honeymoon, this could be our honeymoon_.” He remembered Shao Fei saying to him, and finally sucks in a breath. Breathing out, Tang Yi lets his tense shoulders relax and Jack starts the car.

“We can check to see if there are any patterns in Zhang Liu’s appearances.” Jack offers, passing the tablet back to Tang Yi.

Tang Yi proceeds marks down the places where Zhang Liu has done business in, as well as connecting the recent appearances of him. After stringing together the landmarks and zooming out, Tang Yi just stares at the symbol drawn. “What the hell? It’s a star.”

Jack gives Tang Yi a confused look in the rear view mirror, “Is there something in the middle of the star?”

Zooming in, Tang Yi squints and tries to read the buildings that are in the center of the star. He’s never heard of this place before. “I think it’s just some store or hang out area.” He responds, and right then, his phone beeps. Reaching for it, Tang Yi sees that Shao Fei just sent a text.

_Officer Meng <3: Where are you?? I’m back in the hotel with Zhao Zi!_

“Shao Fei and Zhao Zi are back at the hotel,” Tang Yi says, “We should look into the star when we get back, and go out tomorrow.” In truth, he’s more curious about what Shao Fei and Zhao Zi’s case is about, and if they’re really trying to bait Zhang Liu out into the open. The star can definitely wait, especially if Shao Fei could potentially be in danger. Again.

— — —

“Tang Yi! Where have you been? I’ve been waiting for almost an hour!” Shao Fei exclaims as Tang Yi enters the hotel room, and throws his arms around the gang leader’s shoulders. Shao Fei presses a soft kiss on Tang Yi’s lips and smiles, leading him to the living room.

“I wanted to buy a souvenir for you,” Tang Yi says, pulling out a little keychain with a small little Coca Cola bottle, and gently placing it into Shao Fei’s hands.

Shao Fei gasps, and Tang Yi’s heart flutters a bit. “Tang Yi, I can’t believe it!” His smile grows wider, and pulls Tang Yi into a big hug. “It’s so cute, I’ll definitely treasure it forever!”

Snaking his hands around Shao Fei’s thin waist, he asks in a deep “I thought that you’ll treasure me forever?” And is greeted with a playful shove.

“My back and hips hurt more than it should of today, maybe you should go easy on me.” Shao Fei says as he sits down in one of the chairs and folds his legs under him. Tang Yi sits down as well, momentarily forgetting what he wanted to ask his husband.

With the open curtains that reveal the large city below them, and Shao Fei posed comfortably in his seat almost seems like a dream. An angel sits just a few feet away from him, beautiful and pure and shining brighter than the sun. Tang Yi has learned to treasure these moments more, wanting to spend as much time with his husband before it’s too late.

The fear of losing Shao Fei to anything has been on his mind ever since Shao Fei jumped in front of his bullet years ago. Being a cop means that Shao Fei is more prone to danger and injuries, or even death. To think that he can disappear before his eyes makes Tang Yi want to protect him from everything. “_But I’m a cop, it’s my job_.” Shao Fei’s shaky voice once told him, and even though he shouldn’t worry, he can’t help but to do so anyways.

Pulling out his phone, he takes a picture of Shao Fei as he’s looking at his keychain. The shutter echoes as he clicks the white button and Shao Fei blinks twice, before blushing. “What are you doing?”

Tang Yi flips his phone around to show the picture he took. “What does it look like?” Turning his phone, he takes another picture and chuckles when Shao Fei makes an embarrassing noise.

Shao Fei ducks his head and lets out a little giggle, pushing the phone away, “You always make me look good in photos.”

Taking another picture, Tang Yi swipes through the little collection he made today. “I think that the photos I captured of you are how I imagine you in my heart.” He says, and Shao Fei buries his red face in his hands.

“A-are you saying that I’m, like, perfect?”

“Yeah.”

Tang Yi leans back into his chair as Shao Fei silently screams into his hands. He makes a mental note to develop those photos later, when they all get back to Taiwan safely. _Which reminds me..._ Leaning closer, Tang Yi rests his left hand on Shao Fei’s thighs, lips forming a thin line and he stares at the keychain in his lover’s hands.

Removing his hands from his (still adorably) red face, Shao Fei tilts his head to the side, and blinks, noticing the atmosphere changing. “What’s wrong?” He asks, trying to keep a playful tone in his voice as he places his hand on top of Tang Yi’s.

“Nothing,” Tang Yi responds, “I mean, I was just worrying about your case.”

Shao Fei’s face softens (even more) and he stands up quickly to then sit on the edge of Tang Yi’s chair, wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders. “Today was easy, Zhao Zi and I met up with the police department here so we could get some deeper information about the case.” He says as Tang Yi moves his right arm to hold onto Shao Fei’s waist.

“The case is a bit hard, though. It’s not dangerous or anything, just if everything doesn’t turn out well...” Shao Fei’s voice turns quiet at the end of his unfinished sentence, and Tang Yi’s curiosity and suspicion starts to rise. Yet Shao Fei ends up smiling again and shrugging, raising his fist up like he’s cheering himself on. “But that won’t happen! As long as everything goes according to plan, we’ll really be on our honeymoon by the end of the week!”

Tang Yi quietly nods, waiting to see if Shao Fei would say anything else, but Shao Fei just slides into the chair and onto Tang Yi’s legs. The two of them sit there, enjoying each other’s comfort and taking in the view of Downtown Taipei. Some time passes and Tang Yi thinks of asking Shao Fei about his case later, not wanting to ruin the moment between them.

Like a daze, the rest of the day passes, the two of them moving to the bed to cuddle. Arms wrapped around each other, soft kisses and dorky in-love smiles, Tang Yi wishes that their trip to Taipei could just be filled with these euphoric moments, rather than anxiety ridden, intense and stressful moments. None of that bullshit that Jack said, there is no way that Shao Fei would do that to himself. Maybe, before the murder case of Lizhen and Tang Guodong, maybe before they got married, but not _after_ they got married. There was no way.

As night falls again, they order some takeout from a nearby Chinese restaurant, some spicy noodles, stir fry vegetables and breaded almond chicken. While Tang Yi was out earlier, Shao Fei and Zhao Zi ended up doing some shopping, in which Shao Fei bought a large pack of Coca Cola because he just knew that they’d eat some spicy food while staying here. “You have two choices, yes or… yes!” Shao Fei beams as he handed Tang Yi a can of Coca Cola.

“No tea? Disastrous.” Tang Yi fakes a frown.

“Tang Yi! Don’t be like that! We have cola!” Shao Fei pouts, and does two Ls with his fingers, index fingers pointing to the ground. “I’m just like, _TT_.”

Tang Yi’s facade falls and he breaks into a smile, taking Shao Fei’s can of cola and sips a bit of it. “Ever since we went to Seoul for two weeks, you haven’t dropped your weird KPOP phase.” He smirks as Shao Fei shoots him a sulky face, either about the cola or his KPOP phase.

“It’s not a _phase_! And you know, if I wasn’t an officer, I could very much be an idol.” Shao Fei tries to sing the beginning of a song he’s recently been listening too, and then cringes at his voice. “Okay, maybe _Love Scenario_ can only be sung by the gods themselves. But I still could be one.” He opens a new can of cola after his failed attempt to snatch his back from Tang Yi, waits until the bubbles calm down and then drinks half of it.

Picking up a piece of chicken, Tang Yi holds out his cheap wooden chopsticks out to his husband. “Yet that means that we would’ve never met, if you did become an idol instead of a cop, _Officer Meng_.” He smiles when Shao Fei gives him another pout and eats the food in front of him.

“You never know, maybe you might of went to my concert and fell in love with me at first sight.” Shao Fei says with a mouthful of food. “Maybe I would be at a fansign with my group and since you’d be head over heels in love with me, you would’ve came and I would’ve fallen in love with you!” He babbles on about the countless possibilities of them meeting, and Tang Yi just quietly eats his food, listening and smiling (like a big soft dork he is).

The soft and carefree moments like these ones are what Tang Yi craves to see in the future. Domestic and comforting, not constantly afraid of someone close to him dying. He wonders, if there was another universe where he wasn’t a gang leader and if Shao Fei wasn’t a cop. What happens if they were an idol and a fan? If they met each other in high school or college? If they were childhood best friends? If they were colleagues? Sport rivals? If they didn’t haven’t to live in such a dangerous world?

“Tang Yi! Tang Yi!” Shao Fei’s sweet voice interrupts his thoughts, his name drawled out and the cop pokes his cheek with the ends of his chopsticks. “What were you thinking of? Me?” He smiles cheekily and earns a grin from his husband.

“Of course, I was just thinking of how sexy you would be tonight,” Tang Yi replies, and Shao Fei pokes at his cheek with more force. Letting out a laugh, Tang Yi waves away Shao Fei’s chopsticks and finishes his food.

They wrap up the leftovers and put it in the fridge, taking turns to shower and cleaning up, before finally going to bed. They don’t do anything intense (Shao Fei complained about how his hips hurt and that people were giving him weird looks throught the day) but they do talk about what they want to do during the week, what they want to see or eat, like it really is their honeymoon (and not some stupid case).

Shao Fei falls asleep first, and Tang Yi is left there to stare at the dark room for another hour or so. He doesn’t want to lose sleep over a bullshit case, but his mind keeps pulling him back to think about it over and over again.

He worries. Worries for Shao Fei, worries for his future with him. Worries that they might not make it to their fifties, or next year, or even tomorrow. He worries that the fucking drug dealer Zhang Liu would hurt Shao Fei or do something unforgiveable. Tang Yi doesn’t want to be a murderer, he can’t afford to put Shao Fei in such a dangerous place again. He can’t stand the thought of not being with him, not staying by his side, being apart from him, or losing him. Losing him. A sentence he hates, a thought he hopes never to happen.

But if he has to, Tang Yi would do anything so he can be with Shao Fei. Even if it means that someone will get hurt.

— — —

Tang Yi wakes up earlier than Shao Fei the next day, the sleepless night leaving him restless. Staying up all night researching the club that was in the middle of the star, it turns out to be infamous for all sorts of crimes. The latest case happened to be that of a robbery, and he suspects Shao Fei and Zhao Zi to be focusing the case. What was stolen, however, is the question.

Getting ready and skipping breakfast, he kisses the top of Shao Fei’s head and leaves first. Jack is waiting for him downstairs, a slight scowl on his face as he plays with the handle of his switch knife. He pushes himself off of the wall he was leaning on as Tang Yi exits the elevator, nodding his head. “Ex-Boss, thanks for waking me up so early.”

“Of course, as I didn’t sleep at all last night,” Tang Yi replies, yet his answer lacks any bite. He gives Jack a bland smile and the two of them start walking, out the large automatic doors and to the rented car.

“Where to?” Jack asks, fixing the rear view mirror. “We don’t have all day.”

“Cerise Club. There was a recent robbery that took place there, and it’s in the centre of the star points we found yesterday.” _Cerise, a bright or deep red colour. A perfect place where blood could stan a drug lord’s hands._

It’s hotter than usual today, with Tang Yi guessing that the temperature is reaching almost thirty degrees. He asks Jack to turn the AC, before closing his eyes as the car begins to move, and Tang Yi tries to focus on getting a small nap while Jack sets the destination into the GPS. The radio noise mostly fades into the background, the sound of the AC blowing cool air into the hot car. He does catches a few words before dazing out for a bit. _Hot day, heat, be careful._

They arrive at the club, with Tang Yi blinking away his tiredness, and realize that it is currently closed, with no people or cars on site. “Great, what a waste of gas.” Jack comments sarcastically.

Tang Yi frowns, feeling that something is not right. He inspects the club from the outside, but nothing seems to stick out. Looking at the opening hours signs, he puts two and two together and makes sure to note that the club opens after 3 PM.

“Let’s go back to the warehouse, maybe it could have some sort of connection to the club.” Tang Yi suggests, making sure that he doesn’t miss anything. “Do you have any updates on Zhang Liu?”

Jack nods, pulling out a tablet. “You’re certainly right about the Cerise Club, Zhang Liu happens to be spotted often at the club, typically around 5 PM to 12 AM.” He opens a file, and it shows the security camera feed of Zhang Liu entering and exiting the building throughout the late afternoon.

As they re-enter the car, Tang Yi takes a long look at Zhang Liu, but something catches his eyes instead. A shiny, silver USB stick briefly falls out of Zhang Liu’s hands, and the drug dealer stops momentarily to bend down and pick it up, before moving back into a private room in the back of the club.

A small USB stick.

The warehouse.

“Jack, the warehouse, now.” Tang Yi nearly demands, trying to connect the dots. If he were a cop or detective, it might’ve been easier to put them together. But he’s not Shao Fei, he doesn’t have a background of working in the police force. He was just a kid who was taken in by a gang leader, he just knows what Tang Guodong taught him. He didn’t go to college or had any special training in finding clues, only martial arts and how to take out someone accurately with a gun or knife.

What would Shao Fei do? No, what should he do?

The car comes to a stop and Tang Yi rushes outside, searching for the disk he saw earlier. Looking near the back entrance door, there is no sight of the USB. It was only one day and yet it disappeared. What was the USB for? What information does Zhang Liu have in that tiny thing?

“What are you looking for?” Jack asks, clearly confused. “Nothing’s there, well, except dirt.”

“Are you looking for this?” A voice says, and both Tang Yi and Jack looks over into the warehouse, where someone stands in the center of it. It’s hard to make out, with only the lights from the warehouse coming from the far outside windows.

Impulsively, Tang Yi rushes into the warehouse with Jack following him. It smells weird, nose scrunching weird, and a bit stuffy, but the thought quickly escapes him when he sees the person in the warehouse, Yijun Jiang, holding the USB in his hands. There’s nothing remarkable about his features, average height and short cropped black hair, boring eyes and an ugly sense of fashion.

Yijun Jiang does a head nod, and Tang Yi hears footsteps behind them, and a loud creaking noise right after. Turning around, he sees Da Chou walking towards them, at least dressed a little bit better. Shaved head, weirdly large nose, a piercing at his eyebrow. He feels that he can take down both of them at any given moment, but there probably are more people in this warehouse than he or Jack can see.

“Well, what brings you here to Taipei?” Da Chou’s voice is a bit clearer than Yijun’s, deeper and heavier though. “Tang Yi, head of Hsin-Tien Group.” He doesn’t acknowledge Jack at all, both of them only seemed to be focused on Tang Yi.

“It seems that we fell into your trap.” Jack says unhelpfully, and Da Chou spares a glance to the former right-hand man. “But I have news for you, this is actually our trap, and you fell for it while you think we fell for yours.” Tang Yi isn’t sure what trap Jack is talking about. For all he knows, Jack could be bullshitting them and trying to scare them off.

“Get rid of him.” Yijun Jiang says, and two men in black suits step out of the dark and attempt to grab onto Jack’s arms.

In a quick flash, Jack pulls out his switch knife and holds in front of him, ready to stab anyone if necessary. Tang Yi hears a bunch of guns being drawn, the sound of the holster cocking, and he can finally count how many there are in the warehouse. Only five, two near Jack and Da Chou, three near himself and Yijun Jiang.

He doesn’t need to know that a gun (or three) are trained right at his head, and two at Jack. Anxiety bubbles up briefly, and he thinks of Shao Fei. Shao Fei won’t know where Tang Yi is or if he will come back safely to his arms tonight. He won’t know if he dies.

Forcing himself to still, Tang Yi pushes down his anxiousness and gives Yijun Jiang a cocky look, trying to show that he has confidence. There’s no way he’s dying today, he still has so much to do, so much to stay for.

“Yijun Jiang, Da Chou, you both used to be henchmens of He Hang. I’m surprised that you still try to follow that route of drug dealing. He Hang is still in jail, and he won’t be coming out anytime soon.” Tang Yi says carefully, trying to watch for any slight movement that shows weakness or falter. “Not as I’m still alive.”

Da Chou chuckles, taking one of the guns from one of the men and plays around with it. “Zhang Liu looked up to He Hang so much, but when he found out that his mentor is in jail, he couldn’t believe it. In his words, he swore to get revenge on who did it.”

It seems that everyone’s motives in a gang is to get revenge. It’s not even funny, but rather annoying, especially if Tang Yi has to deal with it every time.

“So Zhang Liu wants to get revenge on Tang Yi for He Hang, is that all? I can make a better murder story than that.” Jack scoffs, and he doesn’t seem to be afraid at all. If so, he’s even more cocky and sarcastic than earlier. “What are you going to do, shoot us?”

“Oh no, Zhang Liu wants you to burn.” Da Chou says, “While you two are rotting in hell, Zhang Liu plans on taking what is yours. That is, if you survive.”

Tang Yi’s blood runs cold, and he wishes he didn’t know what that meant. To think someone as disgusting and unworthy of Shao Fei (and/or Zhao Zi) would even dare to think of such thoughts, such ideas, they clearly don’t deserve to stay on this planet.

He expects Jack to say something snarky in return, but when he looks to his side, Jack’s face is completely serious and almost murderous. Jack stays quiet, knife now lowered to his side but he looks like he can take down everyone in the room at once.

“Everything seems to have fallen into place. A perfect, hot day. People might think that the warehouse caught on fire because of the ever so convenient heatwave that is about to strike.” Yijun Jiang says, turning his back to Tang Yi and Jack, and exits the warehouse, with Da Chou right by his side. The five bodyguards still have their guns trained on them as they exit, and the warehouse door closes shut, the eerie sound of a lock clicking right after.

Heatwave. _Hot day, heat, be careful_. Tang Yi remembers hearing those words on the radio just earlier.

“Shit, we can’t let them get away with this.” Jack curses, and he tries to bang against the metal door of the warehouse, but it doesn’t move. Taking a step back, he tries to push kick the door down in hopes of some sort of reaction, but nothing happens. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

The two of them try to push or kick down the door, but after a bunch of failed attempts, it leaves Tang Yi and Jack huffing and sitting on the hot ground.

“We have our phones, we could call someone to get us out of here.” Tang Yi pats his pockets in hopes of it being right there. Yet he feels nothing, no sign of his phone anywhere. Panic fills his whole body as he searches in every pocket of his suit, but there’s nothing but the skeleton keychain.

“I left mine with Zhao Zi, I broke it yesterday and he said that he could get it repaired. You?” Jack says, a bit of an edge in his voice. He tries his best not to show fear, but both of them know that it’s unavoidable at the moment. Jack notices Tang Yi’s quiet panic and groans. “You left it in the hotel, didn’t you?”

“It seems so.” In any other situation, leaving his phone at the hotel would be an inconvenience, but he wouldn’t die without it. But this is life and death, they _can_ die without it.

The air thickens as the two of them thinks of multiple ways to escape. It feels like an hour of endless searching for a way out. There are no boxes to climb on, only dusty and slippery machinery. The thick windows are too high up, but the sun that blazes through it directly hit the gasoline that was sloshed around the whole warehouse. It feels like it’s over thirty and nearing forty degrees, the atmosphere dry and stuffy, like a sauna that they can’t escape from.

Tang Yi’s mouth feels dry, hands clamming up and sweat begins to drip from the sides of his face. He takes off his blazer, searching for an exit they haven’t tried yet. There’s no way he’s dying today, not like this. _This isn’t the way I want to pay for my sins._ He thinks, and looks to the front of the warehouse.

A slightly broken window panel is not to far from the entrance, and some sort of flat, desk like machine is pressed up against the wall. He studies it, and an ideas comes to his head. “Jack, we can climb onto that machine and break the glass, and jump out before it gets too hot and the fire starts.” Tang Yi says, nodding his head to the machine across the room.

Jack sees it, and nods back, the two of them hurrying towards the side. Jack climbs up first to test the glass and see if anyone is outside. “It’s roughly a centimetre and a half thick, we need to throw something at it for it to break a big enough gap for us to get out.” He says as he bangs his hand against the glass.

_You’re close to getting out of here, close to being able to escape death, so close to seeing Shao Fei again._ His mind screams, and he then snaps his fingers. “The tablet, throw the tablet.”

Jack doesn’t think twice, pulling out the tablet from his leather jacket. He takes a step down from the machine and with all of his might, hurls it towards the glass, successfully shattering it and falling on the outside of the warehouse. Just as he did so, Tang Yi hears a spark and a bunch of flickering noises right after. Turning to look behind him, the heat from the glass must have finally been hot enough to create a fire. The red and orange flames quickly begin to engulf the far side of the warehouse.

“Ex-Boss, climb up, climb up!” Jack shouts, pushing Tang Yi towards the broken window.

Tang Yi forces his body to move, breaking out of the temporary frozen panic. Scrambling up, he nearly misses his footing but is able to climb up to the top. He sees that Jack is right behind him, and they make brief eye contact. His former right-hand man nods, and Tang Yi nods back, before jumping out of the window.

The landing takes almost all of the air out of his lungs, electric jolts running up from his knees and his ankles make a loud crack noise. A moment later, Jack falls right beside him, but the force doesn’t seem to be as bad. The pain in his lower half hurts like hell, but he can care less about that right now.

Forcing their legs to move, the two of them wobble to the car, totally forgetting the shattered tablet and Tang Yi slides himself into the driver's seat. Jack gets into shotgun without saying a word, and the car quickly swerves out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

Traffic seems to have worsened, with cars nearly everywhere. Tang Yi wants to scream and just get to the club as fast as possible. He can’t stand to think of Zhang Liu touching _his_ Shao Fei with those grubby, greedy and dirty hands. He won’t allow it.

Once the cars finally fucking move, Tang Yi speeds past the lights, not giving a damn about anything other than seeing Shao Fei again. Pulling up to the club, the two of them get out of the car and see that it’s already open. The air is even hotter than it was in the warehouse, almost suffocating to the point where it feels like he can’t breathe. But Tang Yi won’t allow himself to get sloppy and show any sort of weakness to Zhang fucking Liu. Straightening his posture, he pretends that he didn’t just escape a burning warehouse.

Loud music plays as they enter, obnoxious and ear deafening. The AC instantly cools them down, and he much rather stay in here than outside. There aren’t many in the club at the moment, but enough where they can’t be impulsive and shoot the drug dealers at first glance. Jack stays close to Tang Yi, scoping the area to see if Yijun Jiang or Da Chou are here or not.

Slowly, Tang Yi makes his way to the back, where he spots Zhang Liu sitting in one of the booths. He’s surrounded by at least two bodyguards, but there are two other people by his side. _Please don’t let them be Shao Fei and Zhao Zi. Don’t let it be them—!_

The person on the right turns his head away from Zhang Liu, and Tang Yi’s heart stops. Long ruffled hair, ears that stick out, kissable lips, eyes that are deeper than the Mariana Trench; a slim body dressed in a collarbone-revealing long sleeved sweater and skinny jeans. It was Shao Fei. Of course it was.

To the left of Shao Fei was Zhao Zi, who wore a white tee and red flannel over it. Tang Yi feels Jack shift beside him, eyes locked onto Zhao Zi and whisper, “What are we going to do about them?”

Tang Yi blinks, and he finds that there is only one way to deal with it. Head on.

He doesn’t reply to Jack as he attempts strolls over to Zhang Liu’s booth, ankle in excruciating pain but he fights to ignores it. Shao Fei meets his eyes before anyone else, and his face quickly morphs from a fake smile to horror. _What are you doing here?!_ It seems that Shao Fei is asking, but doesn’t say anything as Tang Yi takes a seat on the opposite side of Zhang Liu, with Jack beside him. He hears Zhao Zi make a little noise before covering his mouth, but doesn’t pay much attention to it.

“Oh, well isn’t it Boss Tang Yi of Hsin-Tien Group.” Zhang Liu says, masking his surprise with a calm, nearly blank and bored face. “What brings you here to Cerise Club?”

“I was just here for business, there were some things I have to finish in South Korea.” Tang Yi responds coldly, not yet making eye contact with Shao Fei.

“Of course, is there anything I can help you with to make your business trip go rather smoothly? Nothing has caught fire yet, has it?” Zhang Liu’s voice is sharp like a knife; he’s like a venomous snake that is ready to attack.

Tang Yi snorts, considering that he almost died roughly half an hour ago. “Well, there were some people I needed to negotiate with. You happened to be just the person I was looking for.” Finally, Tang Yi spares a glance at Shao Fei, whose turn quiet and head hung low.

He’s mad, there’s no doubt about that. In fact, he’s absolutely fucking furious. Yet there is no time for him to be mad, he first has to get Shao Fei, Jack, Zhao Zi and himself out of here with no bullet holes in their heads.

“I _would_ like to do some negotiating with you, but I have two people with me that want my full attention.” Zhang Liu raises his arms and wraps them around Shao Fei and Zhao Zi. “Maybe another time?”

_Get your fucking filthy hands off of my Shao Fei_. Tang Yi’s nose flares, eye twitching and he uses all of his power to not flip over the table, grab Jack’s switch knife and stab this fucker in the throat. He sees Shao Fei tense, giving Tang Yi a worried look. Zhao Zi on the other hand looks terrified, and Tang Yi knows that Jack has the exact same thought as him.

“You see, the matter must be negotiated right now. I have someone waiting for me.” His voice turns hard and Shao Fei bites his lips, turning his head to the left ever so slightly. _This isn’t the time to feel petty,_ his mind warns him.

“Hmm, is that so? You’re newly married, aren’t you? A new golden band around your finger, the honeymoon phase is one of the best times to bond with your loved one.” The drug dealer’s voice sounds like a nail scratching a chalkboard, truly horrendous and Tang Yi is barely able to control himself from strangling him. “What was his name? Meng Shao Fei, wasn’t it?”

_How does he know, how does he know_? “Yes.” He doesn’t lie, but his eyes dart to Shao Fei’s left hand, where the golden band is supposed to be. It’s not there, and Tang Yi feels his heart throb for a brief second. _He’s doing it cause he’s undercover. There is no fucking time to have emotions._

His lips curl and says in a composed, icy voice, “I’m sure drug dealing takes up a lot of your time, you shouldn’t even think of trying to find people if you can’t do your job correctly.” There it is, the rubber band has snapped. He’s gone this far, there’s no turning back. He takes out the USB stick that was left to burn in the warehouse, and holds it in front of Zhang Liu. All of the information about their little group, all could be exposed in an instant. The evidence to ruin them.

Zhang Liu takes his arms off of Shao Fei and Zhao Zi, leaning forward and clasping his hands together. “I guess my men couldn’t get rid of you, but at least I have the capabilities to.” He whispers, and then all hell breaks loose.

The noise of gun clicks and aggressive shouting and peoples screams could be heard echoing in the club. Zhang Liu stands up from his seat, holding a gun centimetres away from Tang Yi’s face, the bodyguards around him aiming their guns at Jack. Both boss and former right-hand man are on their feet as well, with Jack facing the bodyguards and points the tip of the blade at them.

“I’ll take revenge for He Hang, he should of been the leader for Hsin-Tien.” Zhang Liu exclaims, cocking the gun and pressing it against Tang Yi’s forehead.

Before Tang Yi could say something, Shao Fei jumps up and grabs the gun out of Zhang Liu’s hands, turning it around and aiming at him. “Don’t you _dare_ hurt my husband.” His voice shakes, but his body shows no signs of movement. Zhao Zi quickly grabs onto one of Zhang Liu’s arms, putting it behind his back.

A scoff escapes Zhang Liu’s mouth, “I knew you both were trying to bait me, but maybe you shouldn’t of reeled in too fast,” He mouths something to his bodyguards, and Tang Yi’s eyes widen in alarm. _Blow it up._

Tang Yi screams out for his husband’s name as a loud noise rips through the air, his voice drowned out by loud shouts and debris crashing to the ground. The waves of heat burn his back as he jumps towards Shao Fei, shielding the smaller man with his body. They duck under the table, the rumbling and crashing noises filling his ears. Tang Yi holds Shao Fei close, anxiety building up and adrenaline scorching through his veins, the only thoughts in his mind are “protect him.”

Everything seems to become hotter and hotter, the weight of whatever was on top of them doesn’t seem to go away. It’s hard to breathe and Tang Yi coughs out for air, the dust filling his lungs and his dry throat screams for water. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry Shao Fei,” He gasps out, sputtering and trying to stay conscious. He can’t close his eyes now, he needs to protect Shao Fei from whatever lurks outside of the building.

Shao Fei scrambles to grab ahold of Tang Yi’s shirt, pulling him close and holding him tightly. “Don’t be sorry,” He whispers, leaning in to kiss Tang Yi. A bit of air flows through Tang Yi’s lungs, and he exhales right after.

He’s not sure if its the heatwave from outside or his burning back from the bomb, but Tang Yi’s head becomes all fuzzy and he just remembers seeing black fill his vision.

— — —

Tang Yi’s awoken by the annoying beeps of the heart rate machine near his hospital bed. It takes him a second to realize where he is and what happened. Sitting upright, his back tingles and he winces. Looking around, he sees that Dr. Jiang is at the end of the room, filling out some sort of paperwork.

“Awake? Took you long enough,” Dr. Jiang says, and earns a frown from Tang Yi. “You’ve been out for two days, I think it’s a new record.”

“Where’s Shao Fei?” He almost demands, voice on the edge of worry.

“You’re not even worried about yourself? You’re ankle is sprained, and you took the heat of a makeshift homemade bomb to your back. A gunshot doesn’t seem to have any effect on you anymore.” Dr. Jiang comments, making his way to the door of the hospital room. Tang Yi hears it creak open, and loud footsteps follow immediately after.

“Tang Yi!” Shao Fei exclaims, before launching himself towards Tang Yi and wrapping his arms around his neck. He connects his lips with Tang Yi before gently hugging him, pressing his ear against Tang Yi’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. His voice lowers, “Oh my god, I was so scared that you would’ve died.”

Tang Yi wraps his arms around Shao Fei’s waist, immediately exhaling and the tension in his stiff shoulders loosen. “I would never think of leaving you behind.”

“You better not! I won’t forgive you if you do!” Shao Fei pouts, cheeks puffing out like a chipmunk.

Laughing, Tang Yi removes his arms to cup Shao Fei cute cheeks, and he rubs their noses together. “I’m so glad you’re safe.” _I’m so glad you’re not hurt, that you didn’t die, that I was able to see you._

“I’m right here.” Dr. Jiang says loudly, the moment now ruined. “You know what? It’s okay, I’ll just take my leave and drink some black coffee. You better be welcome because I literally saved your life.”

“Actually, I did?” Shao Fei pipes up and Dr. Jiang shoots him a disapproving look. Tang Yi watches Dr. Jiang walk out of the room, the door clicking right behind him.

Shao Fei sits on the side of the bed, letting Tang Yi rest his head against his shoulder. “What a day,” He sighs, and Tang Yi follows.

“Speaking of which… what the fuck was your case about? Seeing my beautiful husband in cute clothes beside some creepy guy in a club?” Tang Yi asks, and Shao Fei tilts his head.

“Zhao Zi and I could of handled the case! Zhang Liu had recently hurt some colleagues in Unit 1 and sold some drugs, so I stepped up, as Captain, to find him and put him in jail! Zhao Zi also volunteered to help, and it just happened! I wasn’t going to do anything, I was just going undercover to get some information out of him and bam! He’ll be in jail faster than you proposed!” Shao Fei rambles. “What were you doing, anyways?!”

Letting another sign escape his lips, and Tang Yi cranes his neck a bit, “Zhang Liu used to be associated with He Hang. I mostly took out the drug channels in South Korea that he negotiated with while you arrested whoever there. Once we came back down here, I had to cut off where the source was, which still happened to be connected to your case.” He explains, and gives Shao Fei a blank face.

“So… that means we worked together without knowing!” Shao Fei beams and once Tang Yi thinks about it, he’s not wrong.

“I guess so.” Is all he could reply with. “How is Jack and Zhao Zi?” He asks, changing the subject.

“Jack just had a few scrapes on his arms and his jacket is sort of burnt, but Zhao Zi is totally okay! I think Jack covered Zhao Zi when the bomb exploded, but they were lucky to jump away far enough from it.” Shao Fei explains, and now Tang Yi can worry a bit less about those two.

“And what was with your sprained ankle?” Shao Fei asks, poking at Tang Yi’s leg. “You were limping a bit here and there.”

“... I jumped out of a window.”

“You _what_?!” Shao Fei instantly stands up and checks his phone. “You jumped out of the window?” He scrolls through his phone to see if there was anything that might of lead up to that from Jack or Zhao Zi. Shao Fei types furiously and gets a reply within seconds. “You jumped out of a window from an abandoned warehouse?!”

Tang Yi nods, sort of chuckling at Shao Fei’s loud worrying. “That was on fire,” He supplies, and it looks like Shao Fei is about to lose it.

“_That was on fire_?!”

“It’s a long story,” Tang Yi attempts to swing his legs out of the bed and once he steps on the wooden floor, pain shoots up from his ankle. He winces, biting his lip to prevent him from cursing.

Shao Fei sees Tang Yi’s attempt to escape and pushes him back into the bed. “No, there is no way that you are going to be walking. You will stay here and get better, or else.” Shao Fei scolds, pulling the thin hospital blanket up to Tang Yi’s lap.

“Aw, but babe.” It’s Tang Yi’s turn to pout, and he’s greeted with Shao Fei’s cheeks lighting up.

“Don’t ‘babe’ me, Tang Yi!” Shao Fei turns around so he can hide his increasing reddening face from his husband.

Just as he does so, Zhao Zi bursts through the door. “A’Fei! Zhang Liu, Yijun Jiang and Da Chou have been caught!” Zhao Zi notices that Tang Yi is awake and he awkwardly waves.

“They’ve been caught?” Shao Fei and Tang Yi exclaim at once, and Zhao Zi nods his head rapidly.

Holding out the files to the case, Zhao Zi points at the pages that have the newest information types out on it. “They were caught trying to travel to South Korea, and now they’re currently at the police department.”

Shao Fei turns to Tang Yi, and he’s smiling. Running over to Tang Yi’s side, he wraps him into another hug, making sure not to apply pressure to Tang Yi’s wounds. “We did it!”

The gang leader returns the hug, warmth spreading through his body. The same faint smell of strawberry shampoo fills the air around Tang Yi and it reminds him of home.

Home. He can’t wait to go back home with Shao Fei, to enjoy their honeymoon or not, it didn’t matter anymore. To go back to the comforting lifestyle of waking up in each other’s arms and cooking breakfast, going to work and them coming back to see each other. To watch _Netflix_ and eat dinner in front of the TV; taking baths together and making out wherever they wanted to without worrying about people next door. To not have to worry about death that follows them and that could strike at any given moment. To feel safe again.

“Yeah, we did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ how was it owo ?
> 
> I’d love feedback, comments, anything!! 
> 
> This fic is the longest one shot ever, the other one I think was just a bit less than this? I’m never gunna write 11K again for a one shot :”)
> 
> this took like a solid week worth of writing, and I could of finished it earlier on but noooo i had to be playing twilight princess skksks
> 
> I really hope you liked/enjoyed it!!!!! Love you lots and I’ll see you in the comments?? <33333
> 
> (my tumblr is trees-and-sky if you wanna see me being a mess or your-local-ikon-meme-dealer for kpop and shit lol)


End file.
